


DBH Broken: 1

by natey_oh



Series: Detroit: Become Human - Broken [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: After the android uprising, CyberLife shut down and released their androids to live amongst the humans peacefully. Amongst these that were released, the RK900 model was sent to work at the DPD as were its assumed initial intentions. Drama spreads through the office as tensions between Connor and the RK900 rise. With Connor trying to solve a case about another RK800 running rampant in Detroit murdering humans and android alike, he now has to deal with the RK900 trying to bring him down in the office too. Connor slowly starts to feel less and less hopeful about his work until one day Sumo gets ill, and he returns home to an ungodly sight of Hank attempting suicide. Connor becomes mentally weak and the RK900 takes advantage of the vulnerable android. The DPD has to figure out the rest from there.This is not a yaoi fic. No ships are focused on in this story. Things may be hinted or suggested, but will not be the main highlight of the story. This fic will however have adult themes and sensitive/dark content. Each chapter will have a warning at the top so you know what you are in for before you read the next chapter.





	DBH Broken: 1

**DBH Broken: 1**

_ Graffiti Bot _

Mild language warning

\-- -- --

“Graffiti Bot strikes again,” Hank sighed as he sat down at his desk turning on the computer.

“What place did they tag this time?” Connor said from his chair, taking the files as Hank slid them across the desk.

“Close to the station this time. I think they’re making their way downtown to us. Only a matter of time before they tag the station as well, I'm sure.”

“They’re most likely trying to tag every main building in Detroit possible,” Connor looked at the photo of the recently vandalized building; evenly spaced and sized letters in blue reading,  _ ‘A heart that beats is still a heart’ _ . “This android clearly isn’t tagging menacing words or symbols, so I doubt they’re looking for violent trouble.”

“Well they want attention, and that’s what they’re getting, but this slimy bastard keeps managing to get away. I don’t understand how no one has captured any type of video of them tagging up any places.”

“Maybe they’re hacking cameras before they tag, or even planning out their hits very accurately to where cameras won’t be able to catch them in the act.”

“What type of androids are capable of doing those things?”

“For starters there’s the RK800 models, so of course RK900 models fit that description too.”

“As far as I’m concerned, only you and 900 are released RK800 and 900 models, right?”

“Unless that ‘six-zero’ RK800 from CyberLife Tower is still alive.”

“Is there any way you can check?”

“With CyberLife’s main building shut down, not really. We don’t have connected memory files anymore.”

“Well, for now, what other androids can you think of?”

“RK200’s, GJ500’s, GS200’s, JB300’s.”

“That’s quite a lot of potential suspects, Connor.”

“With the limited information we have, it’s going to be difficult to clearly identify a type of android suspect. All we’ve gone off of is  _ ‘the topic of their messages’ _ and  _ ‘they might hack into cameras to have not gotten caught for this long’ _ .”

Hank sighed, “I know. Android suspects are always the hardest to find.”

“Mm,” Connor hummed looking at the several big stores and business buildings covered in the intricate font-like writing:  _ ‘We may have identical faces, but we have different bodies’ _

_ ‘We’re all unique children of RA9 just as humans are of God’ _

_ ‘We are no lesser than you when we can think and love the same’ _ .

“Connor, look.” Hank said turning his monitor around so Connor could see a map of Detroit with certain spots highlighted in red. “The spots they already tagged are making a pattern.”

Connor’s eyes scanned the image, “We have a higher chance to figure out where they’re going to tag next by using this.”

“I think they’re trying to make some kind of sigil from aerial view, but I’m not entirely sure what it is yet.” Hank squinted at the map.

“It looks like they’re trying to make a triangle. Albeit a rather obscure triangle,” Connor said outlining the few highlighted spots on the map with his finger, “And the station lines up with where they would need to tag to make the shape.”

“Well if they’re coming here next, we’ll need some heavy watch time because we don’t know  _ when _ exactly this android does their dirty work.”

“Lucky for you, you have an android as a partner,” Connor smiled, “I don’t need to sleep. I can stand around all night waiting for our culprit if it need be.”

“And I don’t need you out by yourself tracking a possibly dangerous android. Which may or may not show up here by the way, remember that detail.”

“Hank, I’m not a baby-”

“-Don’t start going on about that  _ ‘I’m not a baby’ _ bullshit. You’re under my watch so suck it up if I want you to be careful.”

Connor looked at Hank lifting an eyebrow at the lieutenant, but Hank kept his eyes on the computer screen.

“I could always use this time to get along better with 900, Lieutenant. If we both watch the station at the same time it could help our investigation to have two pairs of eyes, and the coworker bonding is an added bonus.”

Hank looked at Connor before looking over at Gavin’s desk where he and the RK900 were analyzing evidence for their own case. The new android had been working with them for about a month now, but Hank had a strange feeling about the other android. He didn’t like how still the other android sat, and how unemotional its eyes stared at the screen and at presented evidence. Its face looked like it knew something no one else did.

“Maybe it’s best you don’t get along better with that thing.”

“Hank, you have to give me liberty to do things on my own at some point.”

“I know, Connor, I know. This just isn’t one of those times.”

“Alright, Lieutenant. You let me know when you find a better option for  _ someone else _ to take up a possible twenty-four hour watch mission-- which will be at a location that may not even be correct, remember that detail-- for a solution to  _ your _ case.”

Hank’s mouth was a straight line before he rubbed a hand over his face, “I really hate you sometimes, Connor.”

Connor smiled, “Just doing my job, Hank.”

“Fine. I’ll just get 900 to watch the station while you stay out of the front lines.”

“Hank that’s not-”

“-Shut it. This discussion is over.”

Connor crossed his arms as he looked over his shoulder at the RK900, “Fine. But what exactly do you plan on having 900 do to catch Graffiti Bot, Hank?”

“900 will guard the station, out of sight of course, and if Graffiti Bot shows up and starts tagging the place, 900 will take them into custody where we will happily meet them outside of their new cell.”

“And what if our suspect doesn’t come to tag the station?”

“Then we’ll wait until they do. The station is on a definite path to get tagged at some point, and until we can find another definite location that we can plant police around, we’ll heavily guard here.”

“Do you really think 900 will watch the station every night for you?”

“He better.”

Connor shrugged, not feeling as convinced as Hank about 900 taking the job, “Alright."

\-- -- --

“So let me get this straight: You want to take  _ my _ partner to do a job that yours can totally do on his own, but you won’t let him do it because you like him more?” Gavin said.

“That’s one way to put it,” Hank responded.

“That’s bullshit. Just send Connor out to do it. 900 has other shit to do for the cases that  _ we’re _ working on. Not yours.”

“I’ve already put it through Fowler, you can’t refute it.”

“Of course he’d say yes, he’s biased towards you and Connor.”

“Sucks to suck, Gavin. Just proves you shouldn’t be a dick to everyone you meet.”

“No, this is bullshit.”

“Weird, Reed, because last I checked you didn’t really seem to care about having 900 as a partner, but suddenly you don’t want to share resources?”

“Listen here, Anderson-”

“-Detective, it’s fine,” 900 spoke monotone, “I can do Connor’s job if he’s too much of a spoiled brat to do it on his own.”

Hank glared at 900, “That’s not the situation here.”

“We all know that’s how it is. You baby him, Lieutenant. No wonder he’s rather helpless. I almost feel bad for him.”

“Look here, 900, or whatever name you have-”

“-900 is fine. Or as Detective Reed has recently decided to shorten it to: ‘ _ Nines _ ’.”

“Okay then,  _ Nines _ , you’re taking this mission as a type of trust exercise. If you can do it, I’ll trust you and not have you pulled out of this place. We all know you’ve been iffy with giving Reed information on those first few outings.”

“He can do his job just fine, Hank. Stop being such a prick just because he’s a better version of yours.”

“Gentlemen, please,” Connor interrupted, “If we can just come to a consensus on bringing Graffiti Bot down, with the help of Nines in my place at the station tonight, can we all move along with our day?”

“Whatever. If Nines breaks because of you two, I’m getting your stupid asses fired.”

Hank sighed, rubbing his face, “Nines, will you do the stakeout mission tonight?”

“Of course. I have no right to say no.” Nines turned its head to look at Connor.

“Thank you,” Connor responded.

“Don’t thank me for your lack of assertion in your own life.”

“Okay then. I won’t thank you. Don’t die tonight,” Connor said walking back to his desk with Hank following before giving one more passing glare.

Nines smiled as he watched Connor walk away,  _ “You’ll be fun to pick apart,” _ the RK900 thought.

\-- -- --

“Alright, Nines,” Fowler spoke as he locked up the main office rooms in the station, “You have an important task tonight.”

“I am aware.”

“Keep everything locked. I will leave you with this keycard to lock up a back cell if you catch the android like intended. You can bring them in through the back with this extra pair of keys so we can keep the front locked.” Fowler held out thin rectangular cards with the DPD logo on them.

Nines took the keycards quietly and examined them with a quick turn to check both sides before looking back at Fowler.

“I want you to keep in touch over comm’s with Anderson and Connor. Keep them updated if you catch the android or if you need any back up. I assume Connor will be up all night monitoring the comm in case you call.”

“Yes I will.” Connor nodded at the captain.

“Alright,” Nines responded, glancing at Connor.

“I set up the monitor so you can watch the outside cameras from Gavin’s desk to keep you out of sight and out of sound from the possible guest.”

“Alright.”

“Good luck, and stay safe. Everyone else, let’s head out.” Fowler motioned with his hand for the few remaining officers to follow as he left the building. Connor, Hank, and Gavin followed close behind.

Nines was left alone in the dark building, only its CyberLife jacket and LED glowing in the dark with a few desk terminals switching into night mode lighting up the room. Nines sat at Gavin’s desk and slid its hand across the screen to start checking the cameras outside. It watched as the others left out the front of the building, and as they left the camera’s view, it waited in silence for Graffiti Bot to arrive.

Nines stared at the screen for a bit longer before looking at Hank and Connor’s desk. Nines looked at the computer screen one final time before getting up and going over to the lieutenant’s desk. The android tapped Hank’s computer screen to get it to light up so it could see any items left at the desk. Nines looked through each drawer to see if Hank left anything of value behind that it could use. For the most part, his drawers only held case files, the occasional piece of trash, and some small items he recognized for android repair.

A few papers were left in one drawer, and Nines picked them up and scanned each one. Some were brainstorms for their current case on the Graffiti Bot, and others were simple task lists. Nines flipped through until it found a paper that mentioned Connor’s name near the bottom.

_ “A to-do list,” _ Nines thought reading through it from the top,  _ “‘Get Sumo new food- Take Sumo to vet- Buy Connor new blue blood packs- Order tracker for Connor-’” _

Nines paused on the last item, “A tracker? Why oh why would you need to get a tracker for Connor, Hank? You should know that’s a bit sketchy nowadays with the release. Unless he really is just your dog.”

The android read through the last few items of the list, but found them invaluable, and put the papers back as it found them. Nines walked back to Gavin’s desk and flicked its eyes to the clock in the corner of the screen to see how long it had been away. It had only been about fifteen minutes of digging around Hank’s desk. Sitting back down at Gavin’s desk, it continued its watch mission.

\-- -- --

Nines’s eyes never left the screen as it didn’t want to waste more time and risk being caught slacking off its work for its own beneficial gains. It set the desktop receiver to automatically flip through each camera’s screen as it grew irritated in changing the channels itself. The android looked at the comm left for it on the desk thinking of Connor sitting on the other end waiting for its call of capturing the android. Nines smiled and picked up the comm holding down the button to capture its voice.

“RK900 to Connor and Hank.”

“ _ Nines? Is everything alright on your end? _ ” Connor answered almost immediately as Nines had anticipated.

“Everything is alright, Connor. I just wanted to hear your voice. And test a theory.”

“ _ Um. Okay. But what do you mean by ‘test a theory’? _ ”

“I wanted to see if you would answer right away. And you did, just as I predicted.”

“ _ I’m awaiting the call for the capture, and I don’t like to slack on my duties, so of course I would answer right away. _ ”

“Of course, Connor. Of course.”

“ _ Well I don’t want to distract you. Contact me if you need anything. _ ”

“I’m sure I won’t need anything.”

“ _ Just contact me if you capture Graffiti Bot. _ ”

“Yes, yes, but before we disconnect, is Hank asleep?”

“ _ Yes, he’s already asleep. Why? _ ”

“How does it feel to be alone? Waiting on someone else to do your job because you can’t stand up for yourself and assert your dominance?”

“ _ Nines, I’m not sure what you’re trying to get at, but we both have jobs to do tonight. Now do yours, _ ” the faint sound of a click tapped through the comm suggesting that Connor had hung up on the call, or dialed off the channel.

Nines smiled and whispered into the comm one last time, “I like when you get mad when you know I’m right, Connor.”

Connor stayed silent and Nines chuckled, setting the comm down feeling victorious that it got Connor so upset that he did not want to respond back. Nines proceeded on with its night watch, staring at the snapping camera angles around the DPD. The android sat closer to the screen when it saw a camera’s video start to fuzz and produce static. Its eyes narrowed as it paused the computer to keep staring at the malfunctioning camera angle. The camera soon lost signal before it completely shut off from the desk top entirely. Nines changed to another nearby camera view and barely caught a glimpse of outside before that one shut off as well. The android began quickly flipping through each camera, but all the video was shut off and malfunctioning, but only for the cameras facing the front of the building. Nines quickly sat up and grabbed the keycards on Gavin’s desk, and shoved them into its pants pocket as it headed out the back door.

Making its way outside, Nines cautiously walked to where the majority of the malfunctioning cameras were aiming. Peeking around a corner, it watched to see if any android was nearby with graffiti supplies. It waited, listening to the wind, waiting for the sound of artificial life to approach the building. Nines’s head perked up when it heard a thud behind it, like something had fallen over. Nines stood still expecting to hear footsteps of the possible suspect trying to get away, but all stayed quiet. The android slowly walked to where it heard the thud, and approached the side of the building where the trash was usually taken. Nines walked over to a silhouetted lump on the ground.

It was a small bag.

Nines kneeled down examining the bag carefully in case the bag was rigged. It slowly started to unzip the main pocket and looked inside.

“Graffiti modules,” Nines whispered.

“ _ Grah _ !”

Nines quickly turned around and ducked as something swung at its head. The RK900 grabbed the presumed Graffiti Bot and dragged them to the ground by their jacket. Nines heard a loud thud as the other android hit the ground, and a tinkling as their make-shift metal weapon fell out of their hands. Nines looked to its side to see a crooked rod rolling on the ground, most likely taken from the trash, and watched as the other android held their arms over their head to protect themselves from the officer android. Nines straddled the stranger at the waist, and held them down by pushing a hand into their chest, and raised its other hand ready to punch if the other tried to resist.

“You fail, Graffiti Bot. I know it’s you.”

The android nervously laughed before moving their arms to look at Nines, “No need to hit me, Mr. Officer Android, you can arrest me peacefully. I promise I won’t resist.”

Nines’s eyes narrowed as it looked at the android’s face. It was an all too familiar face: Brown hair, brown eyes, practically a spitting image of its own face if not for the eye colour, “Connor?”

“What?” Graffiti Bot furrowed their eyebrows.

Connor’s face was indeed looking up at Nines, but perhaps not the right  _ ‘Connor’ _ . Nines looked at the android’s jacket to check the serial number on their chest, but the numbers had been covered with duct tape, and instead ‘60’ was scribbled over the tape in permanent marker.

“Mm, I see. You must be that other RK800. RK800-60.”

“I’m sorry, do I know you? Other than the fact that you have my face.”

“Correction: You have  _ my _ face. Secondly: CyberLife Tower. Hank and Connor let you go while you whined about how unique you were, and they didn’t know if you survived the revolution or not. Looks like you did. 60 is what you strictly stated you wanted to be identified as before storming out of the place. They told me about that little endeavor, but sadly it happened before I was hired here. I would have loved to see your pitiful display.”

60 laid still before rolling their eyes, “Well Connor clearly isn’t good at keeping secrets is he? Especially from a dickish android nonetheless…”

“You’re not exactly a secret. Just a small inconvenience that was in the way of Connor’s mission, and now you’re in the way of mine.”

“So now what? You going to arrest me for getting in your way?”

“After you give me some useful responses.”

“Aren’t you supposed to question the suspect  _ after _ you take them into custody- Ah!” 60 shielded themself once again as Nines thrust its fist towards the other android’s head.

Nines stopped its fist before it made contact, “I don’t like to play games. I like to get work done. Now cooperate or deactivate.” Nines moved 60’s arms away from their face and looked them in the eye. “What’s your goal from vandalizing all these places?”

“Just getting the message across.”

“What message?”

“That us androids aren’t all the same. Unlike what Connor thinks, we aren’t all the same. We’re all different and unique just as any other creature.”

“That’s all you want? To soothe your own individuality ego, so you vandalize places with ridiculous messages trying to sound like a bible?”

“No. I’m trying to get out the truth.”

“You’re just as ridiculous as Connor.” Nines stood up hoisting along the other android keeping a strong grip on 60’s shirt.

“Am I being arrested now?”

Nines stared at 60 causing the other android to sink into their shirt to try and get away from the cop android.

“Not quite,  _ ‘Graffiti Bot’ _ .”

“Then… you’re letting me go?”

“I want to offer you a deal.”

“Is this legal?”

“Be quiet and listen to me before I lock you up without a second thought.”

60’s lips curled in as they shriveled in on themself again like a turtle going in its shell.

“You don’t want to go to jail, right? They’ll treat you like any other android because that’s all you are to them. Being imprisoned as they run analyses on you to see what went wrong. Then they’ll simply toss you away and have you be pulverized into recycled material where you’ll turn into another product of human consumption. You’ll never get your message across that way.”

60 hesitantly opened their mouth, “Am I allowed to speak now?”

“Yes.”

“Then, uh, no. I don’t want that.”

“Good, because neither do I. Especially not for you.” Nines let go of 60, smiling to gain trust from the captured android. “I see a lot of potential in you. I think we could help each other out.”

“How exactly?” 

“I can offer you a life of freedom. No one will touch you as long as I stay alive. You’ll be free to roam Detroit and do as you please. If someone who doesn’t like you manages to find you, I’ll keep you safe with the power I hold at the DPD and, in return, you will prevent people from noticing me.”

“Again: how exactly?”

“ _ Murder _ .”

“You want me to kill people!”

“Yes,” Nines smiled wider, taking hold of 60’s hands, “You will become our new top murderer, and you will drag attention away from me. Everyone at the DPD will be so occupied with you that they won’t notice me in the background anymore.”

60 tried to pull their hands away, “Okay, slow down. I’m not going to start killing people, that’s not me-”

“-Well now it is,” Nines tightened its grip on 60’s hands and pulled the other android closer, “You either take this opportunity of freedom now, or I will be the one to dismantle you in the evidence room after your arrest tonight. And I won’t be gentle with you after your refusal of my offer. Now choose.”

60 stood still trying to sort through their options. They felt that either way they were going to lose in this deal with the RK900. Nines was either going to have them killed and dismantled, or have them under its control as a murderous pawn.

“I said,  _ choose _ .”

“Okay, fine! I’ll take your deal! I’ll kill some random shit-head or something! Just let me go!”

“Good.” Nines let go of 60’s hands and leaned away from the android. “Tonight, I want you to make your first kill. Do it somewhere where you’ll be noticed, and tag the place so my alibi of Graffiti Bot not showing up to tag the station will hold true when the other officers come to me for confirmation tomorrow morning.”

60 stood silent, barely able to keep eye contact with the RK900. “Okay,” 60 responded quietly.

“We’ll meet here again tomorrow night for a follow up. Glitch the cameras to let me know when you’ve arrived.” Nines walked over to where 60 had tossed their bag.

“Can I just ask this real quick, what exactly are you doing that requires me to murder people to get attention away from you?”

Nines zipped the bag up before holding it out to 60, “A little experiment of mine. If you keep playing for my team, I’ll let you know what I’m doing.”

60 stared concerned at Nines as they took their bag back.

“Don’t disappoint me because I won’t hesitate to get rid of you. I caught you once, and I’ll catch you again if you try to run away from me.”

“Right…” 60 slowly backed away from Nines. They watched the other android who was carefully watching them in return like a statue. 60 gripped the strap on their bag tightly as they turned on their heels and ran from the police station.  _ “What the hell did I get myself into?” _ 60 thought not wanting to look back at the other android who’s stare they could feel on them.

“Good luck. You have an important task tonight, 60,” Nines snickered as it walked back into the police station to resume its night watch.

\--

\--

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee I finally finished this chapter after like two months of procrastination xD  
I'm so sorry to whoever was waiting for this, I'll be better about the next parts because I shouldn't be too preoccupied with art projects like I have been recently.
> 
> Anywho, I hope this chapter was to your liking. I personally love writing Nines's character. Especially when he interacts with others, specifically Hank as their personalities collide. I love it! This story is so fun to write.
> 
> I hope to see you in the next one!


End file.
